The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and program, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and program which can improve operability for grasping a substance of content.
There has been a technology in which a video sequence is indexed by dividing segments into segments with a camera being moved and segments with a camera being fixed as a related art as is described in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2005-538584 that applies a result of recognizing a camera motion in order to check a substance of a moving picture content.
In addition, there has been a technology in which an index image is generated for each type of camera motion as is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-276467.
These technologies enable the substance of the moving picture content to be grasped by displaying the camera motion along a time line or the like on a preview screen for checking the moving picture content for a certain duration.